<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobin Ships It by TheAuthor44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299233">Tobin Ships It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44'>TheAuthor44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to win the office bet of when Zoey and Max will get together, Tobin decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Batra &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tobin Ships It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons<br/>Lyrics Credit: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/frankievalli/canttakemyeyesoffyou.html</p>
<p>This one is for the discord fam &lt;3 you know who you are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tobin was working on fixing the latest code for the TheChirp<sup>TM</sup>, while simultaneously ordering a pizza, he couldn’t help but feel like his desktop calendar was mocking him. Everyone at SPRQ Point knew of the famous ZoMax betting pool. Those two dorks were so meant for each other it was sickening, and yet they were both somehow completely oblivious to it. Tobin’s last day in his time-slot for the pool was fast approaching, and Max and Zoey seemed no closer to sealing the deal. He had been so sure in his choice of time block, especially after he saw her serenading Max with a Jason Mraz song on his way back from his second bathroom trip of the day. Apparently, they needed a pair of plows to push those two together. Or maybe … just one Tobin. It wouldn’t <em>technically</em> be cheating if he just happened to set up various romance-inducing situations and had Max and Zoey smack dab in the middle of them. Actually, it <em>would</em>, but Tobin didn’t really care – he needed the serious influx of cash. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tobin spent all weekend watching chick-flicks, for research purposes only. The fact that they were already his Netflix que was totally coincidental. And on Monday, he got to work. The first trick Tobin tried was the classic ‘Oh no the elevator stopped in between floors and the two people trapped inside are forced to face their feelings’. He set up a hack for the elevator system and waited until Zoey and Max left the office for their regular lunch date. Seriously, how were they not a thing already. Once the elevator doors closed, Tobin activated his hack causing the elevator to jerk to a stop between the 3<sup>rd</sup> and 2<sup>nd</sup> floors. He quickly jumped up from his desk and stuck a “We’re Working On It” sign on the elevator doors to keep anyone from interfering. Just as he went to go hack into the elevator security camera feed to watch the magic happen, Tobin heard a very familiar ding come from said elevator. It opened a second later to reveal Zoey and Max looking no more in love than they were 10 minutes ago when they went in.</p>
<p>“You won’t believe what just happened.” Max exclaimed as they made their way back to the rest of the coders.</p>
<p>“What? Why? Who cares?” Tobin replied, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.</p>
<p>“Someone put a hack on the elevator so it would stop between floors.” Zoey said.</p>
<p>“Luckily, Zoey was able to undo the hack from the inside.” Max gave her full props.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that hard, a basic My Floor Express. Child's play.” She said cracking her knuckles as Max grinned like an idiot. Seriously, how were these two not together yet!</p>
<p>“It was probably the 6<sup>th</sup> floor. Those prestigious jerks are always trying to undermine us.” Leif said, joining in the conversation.</p>
<p>“And since undoing the hack sent us back up here … what are they trying to do – send a message that we’ll just end up back where we started?” Max said joining Leif in his conspiracy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally. They suck.” Tobin said jumping on the band wagon. Looks like he was going to need a plan B.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything was sexier when wet, at least that’s what <em>The Notebook</em> led Tobin to believe. So, he decided to rig the conference room sprinklers to go off as soon as he got Zoey and Max in there… somehow. He waited until the end of the day, and then he set the trap.</p>
<p>“Hey Zoey. I just wanted to tell you that I’ve been secretly stealing all your pens and hiding them in the nest in the conference room. Including that really fancy one that looked like a graduation present?”</p>
<p>“Tobin! That one was from my dad; he didn’t want me to forget about the value of handwriting in a world of typing. Max, I told you they were disappearing.” She said marching directly towards the conference room.</p>
<p>“You might want to help her. A lot of them are in the top and she’s … <em>vertically challenged</em>.” Tobin said to Max, trying so hard to not to smile as he took the bait. Tobin walked away, hiding by the cereal bar awaiting the perfect moment to do it. He waited until Max and Zoey were standing on the conference table together, with Max hoisting her up as she reached for a pen.</p>
<p>“Time to make it rain.” Tobin said, pressing something on his SPRQ Watch that triggered the sprinklers in the whole room to go off.</p>
<p>Water started spraying everywhere, making Max slowly lower Zoey back down to the table. Tobin sat eating some fruit loops, watching with wide eyes as an actual scene from <em>The Notebook</em> started playing before him. Max and Zoey didn’t move away from each other at first. Barely a breath apart, Max moved his hand almost on instinct to move a wet strand of hair off Zoey’s face. Zoey seemed frozen by the touch, until a moment later when she took a step back. Max hopped off the table first, offering his hand. Zoey opted for his shoulder instead, which turned out to be a mistake. She misjudged the distance and ended up falling almost directly into Max’s arms. Their clothes looked like a second skin at this point, and as their bodies were pressed together, Tobin waited for the inevitable kiss that would get him his money.</p>
<p>But it never came.</p>
<p>Instead, Zoey pulled herself away from Max and walked over to the manual shutoff valve in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Tobin said aloud, causing him to have to crawl and hide behind the bar, as Zoey and Max looked around for the source of the noise. He waited there until they left, letting out a deep sigh once they were in the elevator.  “Looks like we have to take it to Defcon 2.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>With only 2 days left until his betting time-slot was over, Tobin decided it was time to Spinal Tap the situation. The night before, Tobin composed a faux faculty email from Joan, instituting a mandatory roller-skating hour in the rooftop garden. He hacked into Joan’s account and sent it to everyone on the 4<sup>th</sup> floor. Though he couldn’t recreate the disco ball ambiance of a 90’s roller-skating rink, Tobin made do.</p>
<p>“Come on guys, let’s go.” Tobin said as he finished lacing his skates, before propelling himself off his desk. Everyone skated towards the elevator, except for Zoey who hadn’t even made an attempt to stand up yet.</p>
<p>“Joan has her proclivities, but I never took her for a sadist. I’m a danger to myself and others on my feet without wheels.” Zoey said, staring down at the skates as if she were willing them to move on their own. Max however, effortlessly skated over to her on his roller-blades.</p>
<p>“And I thought the only use I would ever get out of pee-wee hockey was learning how to take a beating.” He said as he skated circles around Zoey’s desk.</p>
<p>“Can I just stay in the chair? Technically, it has wheels.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Zo. Do or do not, there is not try.” Max said as he pulled her out of the chair. Their hands linked, Max skated backwards as he encouraged Zoey, advising her on what to do with her feet. They made it all the way to the elevator with Tobin watching. This plan was going to be the one to pan out, he could <em>feel</em> it.</p>
<p>By the time Tobin himself got up to the roof, Zoey was skating like an old pro around the course he designed between the plants and gardening patches. With Max right next to her at all times, of course. They seemed to really be enjoying themselves, skating around each other literally… and figuratively. Tobin passed them a few times trying to gauge what their conversation was sounding like, but he couldn’t hear anything other than their incessant laughing. When the hour was almost over, Tobin watched as Zoey lost her balance. Max reached out to help her, but instead he ended up pressing himself against Zoey, who now had her back against the wall of the mini greenhouse. Tobin stopped skating to see himself win the bet right then and there. Just as it looked like Zoey and Max were going to kiss, all of the SPRQ watches on the roof went off simultaneously, letting them know that skating hour was over. Everyone started crowding Tobin so that he lost his vantage point, and his balance. Flat on his back, Tobin looked up just in time to see Zoey and Max skate away from the greenhouse instead of kissing. Feeling defeated, Tobin let his head fall back to the ground. Staring up at the sky he realized there had to be something else he could try.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tobin realized that his previous attempts had been too tech reliant. He needed a more hands-on approach, so he decided to play cupid directly. Waiting until she was all alone by the cereal bar, Tobin approached Zoey in the most understated way he could think of.</p>
<p>“Hey Zo! How’s it hanging girl!”</p>
<p>“Whatever else you hid Tobin – I don’t care.” Zoey said totally ignoring him.</p>
<p>“I actually wanted to apologize for that. I made those poor choices before we got close.”</p>
<p>“We got close?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ever since you became my boss, I find you so much more relatable … and likable.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I think.” She said taking her cereal to her desk. Tobin followed, making sure Max was occupied and couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>“So … is something different between you and Max? I could have sworn I saw sparks on the roof yesterday when you thought no one was looking.” Tobin said as he rolled his chair over to her desk.</p>
<p>“What? No … Max and I are friends … like usual.” Zoey said, suddenly getting very squirrely.</p>
<p>“Zo-zo, chill. The whole office totally can tell how crazy that boy is for you. It grosses us out daily.”</p>
<p>“It does?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And you guys are so great together, so tell Tobin … why has this not happened yet?” he said, leaning his elbows on his knees and cradling his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Its … complicated.” Zoey admitted.</p>
<p>“Cause of all the Simon drama?”</p>
<p>“How do you know about that?”</p>
<p>“Susan from HR takes her job a little too seriously. Now spill.”</p>
<p>“Not that it is any of your business Tobin, but Max and I have been in kind of a weird place. He confessed something to me that I didn’t handle well … at all. Part of that had to do with Simon, but he’s a non-issue now. I just don’t know where Max’s head is at, he’s been keeping everything very friend-zone between us.” Zoey admitted, suddenly realizing who she was talking to. “Why am I telling you this. Go … somewhere else.” She said turning her attention back to work.</p>
<p>Somewhere else turned out to be the cereal bar again, this time with Max.</p>
<p>“Maximillian – what’s up dude? How’s life?”</p>
<p>“Go away Tobin.” Max deadpanned, as he continued his way down the line of cereal options.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. Zoey forgave me for Pen-Gate. Why can’t you?”</p>
<p>“Go away Tobin.” Max reiterated again, taking his bowl on the road. He dropped it off at his desk before heading to the bathroom … with Tobin following behind him. When he got there, Max started washing his hands as Tobin appeared in the mirror behind him.</p>
<p>“Dude? You wash your hands before handling the merchandise? Respect.”</p>
<p>“What the hell? Why are you stalking me?” Max said turning around to face him.</p>
<p>“What? No … I just had something I really needed to ask you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Max replied in a tone that made Tobin nervous.</p>
<p>“I was just curious … what’s the deal between you and Zoey? I thought I saw the beginnings of <em>l’amour</em> on the roof yesterday and…” But he was cut off by Max walking towards him with a scary serious look on his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what this is Tobin, but I swear to god if you are up to <em>anything</em> with Zoey, I will end you.” Max threatened.</p>
<p>“I suddenly see why Zoey is attracted to you. You have a very strong and commanding presence when you want to.”</p>
<p>“Wait … what?” Max said returning to his normal tone.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean anything other than I noticed some sparks flying on the roof yesterday between you two. Zoey mentioned you’ve been friend-zoning her lately, but from what I’ve seen it’s been like a crazy chem lab up in here – because of the chemistry between you…”</p>
<p>“Why are you talking to Zoey about us … and why were you watching us on the roof? Wait a minute. The roof … the skating … the sprinklers … the elevator … it was all you!” Max said figuring it out.</p>
<p>Tobin didn’t feel like explaining to the now very pissed off Jew, so he quickly walked past Max and exited the bathroom. This time it was Max’s turn to follow him, running after Tobin and grabbing his elbow and turning him around.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt me.” Tobin screamed.</p>
<p>“Just tell me what the hell is going on with you. Why the sudden vetted interest in me and Zoey?”</p>
<p>“It’s the betting pool. Okay? The office has a bet going of when you guys will get together and my time runs out tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Max’s face suddenly went pale as he backed up and sat down on the benches that lined the hallway. Tobin suddenly felt something pang in his chest, realizing he totally sucked as a human being. Playing with people’s feelings just wasn’t as fun anymore. He sat down next to Max, approaching slowly just in case mad Max came back out to play.</p>
<p>“You really do like her, don’t you?” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Max replied, looking down at his shoes. “The whole office really knows and is betting on it?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, everyone except Joan. Although there is an online bidder that wants to remain anonymous. But that’s not the point.”</p>
<p>“Then what is the point Tobin, huh? That it’s so obvious to everyone else but the girl of my dreams that we belong together?”</p>
<p>“Yeah you guys are hard-headed. I’ve been trying for days and each and every attempt I make ends up failing. But … from what I can tell the feelings are there on her end bro. She’s just scared to admit them because she thinks you’re out.” Tobin said, getting off the bench and standing in front of Max. Something he said seemed to have an effect, as Max raised his heads with a new look of determination on his face.</p>
<p>“So … let’s show her I’m not out. Let’s show her I’m all in.” Max said standing up himself. “I have a proposition for you Tobin. You help me get the girl, and I’ll help you win the bet. Deal?” he said outstretching his hand.</p>
<p>“Deal” Tobin said, taking it and giving it a hearty shake. “But how? It would have to happen by midnight tonight, and the rom-coms have all failed me.”</p>
<p>“Let me teach you a lesson Tobs-lerone, bigger moments bigger memories. You were being too subtle. We have to go bigger … and throw in a little John Hughes.” Max said as he put his arm around Tobin’s shoulders and led him down the hall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At exactly 11:49, Tobin and Max were still dragging a platform up one of San Francisco’s most notorious hills in preparation for Tobin’s final shot at winning the bet.</p>
<p>“We’re not gonna make it dude.” He said, huffing.</p>
<p>“Not with that attitude we won’t. Now pull.”</p>
<p>11:56, Tobin was banging on Zoey’s apartment door.</p>
<p>“Tobin…” she said as she opened it.</p>
<p>Not having time to explain, Tobin just pulled the note cards out from behind his back and held them up for Zoey to read. She did so quietly before Tobin intervened.</p>
<p>“Read them out loud Zoey.”</p>
<p>“Okay, geez. <em>I’m sorry about the craziness the last few days</em>…” she said, reading aloud as Tobin dropped each note card she finished.</p>
<p>“<em>It’s too much to explain …</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But what shouldn’t need explanation…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is how Max feels…</em>
</p>
<p><em>Open your window</em>…” Zoey said as she finished reading. She turned around and headed to the window in her kitchen.</p>
<p>“Living room!” Tobin called out, as he dropped all the cards in the hallway and walked in after her. When Zoey got to the correct window, she could hear music playing from the street. Pulling back her curtain, Zoey saw Max standing on a platform, singing into a microphone with a marching band behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To warm a lonely night, I love you, baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trust in me when I say</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, pretty baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't bring me down, I pray, oh pretty baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that I found you, stay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And let me love you, baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me love you</em>
</p>
<p>Max was pulling a full Ferris Buller, walking around with the mic and putting on a show for his lady love. Tobin could see Zoey was speechless, so he took out his phone and immediately started filming.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're just too good to be true</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can't take my eyes off you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You'd be like heaven to touch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanna hold you so much</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At long last love has arrived</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I thank God I'm alive</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're just too good to be true</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can't take my eyes off you </em>
</p>
<p>Zoey didn’t wait for Max to finish the song. She took off, running out of her apartment with cameraman Tobin right on her tail. He followed her all the way out into the street, watching as Max jumped off the platform to meet her halfway. They walked to each other with the music still playing in the background. Tobin couldn’t hear what they actually said, but the moment they kissed he felt said it all. He gave Max a huge thumbs up, but he was a little preoccupied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day at work, Tobin practically ran out of the elevator.</p>
<p>“Pay up suckers. I won the bet, Zoey and Max got together last night; I should know … I helped.”</p>
<p>“Ew.” Leif replied.</p>
<p>“No, dude. I mean I was a witness. See?” Tobin pulled out his phone and showed them his video footage, just as Zoey and Max came to their desks.</p>
<p>“Check the timestamp bro - 12:02. Which means … <em>I</em> actually won the bet.” Leif said, a little too smug. Tobin double checked, and sure enough Leif was right, just two minutes shy of all that money. A solitary man-tear almost made its way out of Tobin’s eye, until Max intervened.</p>
<p>“Actually, Tobin won. To get him back for messing with me and Zoey the last few days, I reprogrammed his phone back two hours. The timestamp should read 10:02.” Max said.</p>
<p>“And why should I believe you?” Leif replied.</p>
<p>“In what world would I help Tobin. I just meant to set him back a few hours … not a few hundred bucks. Come on.” Max said, seemingly convincing Leif.</p>
<p>“Fine. Congratulations dude. Drinks later? On you of course.” Leif said giving Tobin a slap on the back before returning to his desk.</p>
<p>“Dude, not cool. I thought me helping you get Zoey was replying my debt. Why go and mess with my phone?” Tobin said, turning to Max.</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t. I just said that to keep my end of the deal. I get the girl; you get the money.” Max said giving Tobin a grin before heading back to his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“A happy ending for everyone. Especially me cause <em>I’m flushed with cash” </em>Tobin said, going to collect his winnings from the other coders.</p>
<p>“What was all that?” Zoey said as she handed Max his coffee.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to know.” Max replied, throwing his arm around her as they made their way to the cereal bar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>